The Journey
by littlemalfoy
Summary: Severus and Hermione must work together to obtain the last horocrux, and love blossoms along the way. SS/HG Read and Review!
1. First Steps

"Ah, Severus! What a nice surprise!" Albus greeted.

Severus stepped into his office, rolling his eyes.

"I can hardly see how my presence can be considered a surprise when you're in _my_ office." he groused.

His eyes fell on a figure sitting on the corner, and he immediately stiffened.

"What is _she _doing here?"

Hermione sniffed, insulted.

"The headmaster told me to come here, sir."

Severus seemed mildly annoyed, but sat without comment.

"Now," Albus began, "As you both know, there is only one horocrux left to be found. After some investigating, I have been able to locate it."

"That's wonderful, sir!" Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, could you possibly have the manners to wait until he is finished speaking?" Severus snapped.

"Calm down, Severus. She is merely excited - and rightfully so." Albus interupted. "As I was saying, I have found out where the horocrux is. However, getting it is not as simple as just apparating there and taking it. The keeper of the last horocrux is an old woman who is neither for Voldemort or against him. She will only give the horocrux to someone she deems worthy - and she will only ever consider giving it to a woman. This woman lives in a heavy warded place, and she set up a no-appration ward that extends for miles around her home."

"So we'll have to drive?"

"Not quite." Dumbledore sighed. "You see, she hates most modern muggle technology. She lives in a rural area with no neighbors, and any car, helicopter or motorcylce will just annoy her. To reach her, one must go on horseback, or walk. I want you, Hermione, to be the one to visit her. I am positive that she will find you worthy."

Severus snorted.

"Albus, the girl is seventeen. I doubt this woman will think a person as young as Miss Granger could be wise _or _noble enough."

"Miss Granger has proven that she posseses a unique thirst for knowledge, bravery, morals and common if the old woman considered men, I would without hesitation send Miss Granger instead of Mr. Potter."

"As would I, if those two were my only choices. But that's not exactly a great feat." Severus commented.

"In fact," Dumbledore countinued as if Severus hadn't spoken. "The only person I would send instead of her is_ you"_

There was a moment of silence before Dumbledore spoke again.

"This is why I want you to accompany her. She is one of my prized students, and I want you to protect her on her journey."

"Albus -"

"Please, Severus. I'm not ordering you. I'm asking - as a friend. I would trust only you with this task."

Severus swallowed audibly. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"Of course, Albus."


	2. Beginning

Chapter 2

_I can't believe I agreed to do this,_Hermione thought as she tossed her ever-filling water canteen into her bookbag._I can't believe_ he_ agreed to do this._

She could only bring absolute necessities - which meant she was only allowed to bring up to three books. She'd chosen her favorites for the journey - Advanced Charms, Jane Eyre and Pride and Prejudice. She'd also decided to take two pairs of sneakers, both muggle and wizarding money, a few changes of clothing, her hairbrush, shampoo and a shrunken mini-fridge that was spelled to fill with essential foods from Hogwarts' kitchen. As she packed, she wondered what Severus had decided to take. No doubt he would carry some good books too, though she was positive he'd never let her read them.

She looked around one last time, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything, before slinging her book-bag over her shoulders and heading to the headmaster's office.

----

Severus was already waiting there, dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans with his book-bag sitting at his feet.

Hermione blinked.

"You're ... in jeans."

"How observant," Severus said sarcastically. "Did you honestly expect me to walk for miles dressed in heavy robes and dress trousers?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted when Dumbledore stepped into the office.

"Everyone ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yes, sir," Hermione responded. Severus just shrugged.

"Good. Now, I'll apparate you as close as I can, and you'll have to walk from there. I've given Severus a map on how to get there. Are there any questions?"

They both shook there heads.

Dumbledore held out his hands.

"Shall we?"

-----

"Stop pouting. We've only been walking for an hour." Hermione laughed.

"I'm not_ pouting._ I am annoyed. I see no point in me wasting my time babysitting a seventeen year old girl because apparently she can't walk alone."

"It's not like I asked you to!" Hermione wiped her forehead. It was extremley hot, and though the area was covered in tall grass, there were hardly any trees for shade.

Severus stopped suddenly.

"What is that building there? It's not on the map."

"The map doesn't show any buildings. I guess the Headmaster didn't think they were important." Hermione shrugged.

"Wait - I think those brown globs are supposed to be buildings...yes, they are. The old idiot couldn't think to include a legend, and he draws like a two year old." Severus rolled his eyes.

"He's over 100 years old. He's got a right to be a bit senile, and his hands are probably shaky." Hermione defended.

"Albus' girl to the end, aren't you? Come on, we're going in."

He knocked insistently on the door and waited. A few minutes passed, and a middle-aged woman with sharp blue eyes answered.

"Are you a customer?" she asked, eyes narrowing.

"What do you sell?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Carriage rides. I can take you as far as you want, but you pay a galleon every five miles. How far are you going?"

Wordlessly, Severus pulled a hundred galleons out of his book-bag and handed it to her.

---

"Professor, we aren't going that far!" Hermione whispered. The woman had went to the stable to get her horses ready.

"I know, Miss Granger. I am not an idiot. Obviously I was obligated to pay her extra to put up with your chatter for so long. Besides, her rates were ridiculously low."

Hermione rolled her eyes and dug through her bookbag for her water bottle.

"If you're going to be nice," she mumbled, "at least admit it!"


End file.
